


Cameron Blogja

by FortisHieces



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Not fiction, blog translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisHieces/pseuds/FortisHieces
Summary: forrás: cameronmonaghan.net





	Cameron Blogja

A baj néha gyorsan jön, a gyógyulás pedig lassú folyamat.

Az a helyzet, hogy nagyon visszahúzódó ember vagyok. Általában nem esik jól személyes dolgokat megosztanom, és ez különösen igaz azokra a pillanataimra, amikor sebezhetőnek érzem magam. Azt hiszem, sok színész van így ezzel, akik az érzelmeik skáláját karaktereken keresztül mutatják meg, a valóságban pedig nehezen tudnak megnyílni. De most másom sincs épp, mint időm, míg a világ a Nagy Szünet periódusát éli a koronás napok alatt. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy az én történetem nem egy hatalmas nehézségről, vagy tragédiáról szól, teljesen más szint ez, mint a világot sújtó járvány, de talán valakinek jól esik meghallgatni azt, ami velem történt.

Egy kicsit több, mint hat hónapja elmentem focizni. Egy szakítás után belementem egy érzelmileg kimerítő se veled-se nélküled kapcsolatba, aminek pár nappal azelőtt lett végleg vége. Talán emiatt volt, hogy ennyire le akartam foglalni magam a sporttal. Nem tudom biztosan, de lehet, hogy túledzettem magam, főleg a lábamat a folyamatos futással, ugrálással. Aznap, vasárnap reggel is teniszeztem, aztán futni mentem, és még ezután is nyugtalan maradtam. Tehát beálltam focizni egy random csapathoz.

Hihetetlen, hogy mennyi minden megváltozhat hirtelen; a fontossági sorrend felborulhat néhány másodperc alatt. Egy váratlan dolog megváltoztathatja az életedet. Pont ez történt velem, mikor megéreztem azt a stoplit a vádlimon, és hallottam egy hangos, jellegzetes reccsenést, ami a testemből jött. Az ellenfelem ráugrott a lábszáramra, amit most jóindulatúan egy durva cselezési kísérletnek fogok nevezni. Éreztem, ahogy a talpa elmozdít valamit a testemben és biztos voltam benne, hogy ez törés lesz, mielőtt még földet értem volna. Mikor lenéztem, láttam, hogy a lábam nagyon fura szögben áll, és csak az izmaim tartják össze, mintha ragasztószalaggal raktak volna össze két csövet.

A mentők hívása és több érzéstelenítő injekció után, mikor már a mentőben utaztam, a Shameless produkciós vezetőségét hívtam telefonon, hogy elmondjam nekik, hogy az íróknak sajnos lesz még egy kis dolga a jeleneteimmel. Abban a pillanatban sokkal idegesebb voltam a munkám sorsa miatt, mint a saját testem miatt. Az elmúlt 20 év során, mióta színészkedek, sosem hagytam ki egy forgatási napot sem, nem állított meg az sem, ha borzalmasan beteg voltam. De ezen a ponton már a mentősök lefejtették rólam a cipőmet és a zoknimat, és megláttam, hogy igazából tényleg csak az izmaim tartják össze a lábamat. A bokám kifordult 180 fokban és a lábam lefelé nézett. A törött csontom látszódott a bőrön keresztül, amint eltökélten ki szeretne törni belőlem, mint egy börtönből. Szóval volt egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy a holnap reggeli jelenetet nem fogom tudni leforgatni.  
A röntgen kimutatta, hogy a két legnagyobb és legnehezebben gyógyuló csont a testemben egyszerűen kettétört. Ekkorra már felhívtam néhány hozzám közel álló embert. El sem tudom mondani, milyen megkönnyebbülés volt látni a barátaimat, az én fogadott családomat, amint ki-be rohangálnak a kórházi szobámban. Szívmelengető és egyben megnyugtató érzés volt, és sikerült elérniük nálam azt, amit a sok érzéstelenítő és kábító hatású gyógyszer nem tudott.  
Hoztak nekem ruhákat, tisztálkodó szereket, viccelődtek, és fogták a kezem.  
Három nővérnek és két orvosnak kellett lefognia engem, mikor a lábamat visszafordították és a helyére tették. Pár nappal később felnyitottak, és beépítettek egy 16 incses titánium rudat a csontok közé, hogy egy helyben tartsa őket. Pár nappal ezután pedig ki is engedtek a kórházból. Először a menedzserem házában laktam, később pedig az angyali kollégáméknál, Shanola Hampton családjánál.  
Eközben ráébredtem néhány dologra. Hogy mennyi mindent magától értetődőnek veszünk. Azt, ahogy minden héten kihúzzuk a kukát az utcára, azt, ahogy felveszünk egy leesett szalvétát, vagy ahogy kiugrunk az ágyból minden nap anélkül, hogy pokolian fájna valami. Az élet képlékeny, az egészségünk törékeny, és mi mind csak hús-vér sebezhető zsákocskák vagyunk rövid lejárati dátummal.

Csak úgy elkezdeni táncolni, vagy más hirtelen izgága dolgot csinálni, én mindig ilyen voltam. Eddig a pillanatig azt gondoltam, hogy ez mind része a személyiségemnek, az alapomhoz tartozik. A fizikai önállóság olyan kiváltság, amit eszünkbe sem jut értékelni, amíg megvan nekünk. És ahogy már említettem az elején, elég visszahúzódó vagyok. Sőt, úgy érzem, nagyon magányos farkas típus vagyok, olyan, aki nem támaszkodik másokra. Ezért elképesztően nehéz és kellemetlen érzés volt, hogy muszáj lett mások segítségét kérnem, és sokszor szó szerint rájuk kellett támaszkodnom. De mégis itt voltam, ebben a szituációban, amikor a legalapvetőbb dolgokat nem tudtam egyedül megcsinálni, csak segítséggel. A csodás barátaim segítségével.  
(Itt egy videó volt bevágva arról, hogy a kórházban Cam barátai arról beszéltek, hogy kinek adják el Cam szerveit, ha nem sikerül a műtét… )  
És akkor hirtelen rájöttem, mennyire fontos ez. A közösség. Hogy mennyire értékes egy barát, aki ott van, mikor szükség van rá, és milyen elengedhetetlen elfogadni a segítségüket, mikor szükségem van rá. Senki sem egy sziget. Akik vagyunk, azt nem csak az határozza meg, mit teszünk. De az emberek is, akiket érdemesnek gondolunk arra, hogy megosszuk velük az életünket. Semmi sem fejleszti úgy az együttérzést, mint egy kis szenvedés. Az én sérülésem még nem is volt annyira súlyos, de mégis gazdagabb lettem egy megvilágosodással, hogy mennyire sokan vannak, akik törődnek velem, és, hogy vannak olyanok is néhányan, akik nem. Válaszd a kedvességet, vedd körül magad olyan emberekkel, akiknek a valódi értékek fontosak.

Bár azt mondhatnám, hogy innentől az egész utam egy pozitív gyógyulási folyamat volt. Bár azt mondhatnám, hogy ezentúl sosem voltam mélyen, sosem éreztem magam rosszul. A legtöbb napom jó volt. De néha belesüllyedtem az önsajnálatba, ittam, és keserű szenvedéllyel utáltam a saját szerencsétlenségemet. A kiszolgáltatottság, amikor nem tudsz egyedül megtenni egyszerű dolgokat, képes fájni, és néha jobban tud zavarni, mint maga a sérülésből adódó fizikai fájdalom. De végül kitaláltam elfoglaltságokat, hogy szórakoztassam magam, megváltozott a belső fontossági sorrendem, és az életszemléletem. Hálás vagyok az elmúlt félévért, mert felnyitotta a szemem, és észrevettem, hogy mi hiányzott eddig az életemből. Most, hat hónapnyi terápiával, edzéssel és egészséges életmóddal később, már majdnem teljesen rendben vagyok. Tegnap 5 mérföldet sétáltam, felfutottam dombokra, még sprinteltem is néha. Kicsit még fáj esetenként, de már majdnem teljesen visszatértem. És hiszem, hogy újra tökéletesen megállok majd a saját lábamon (szar vicc) pár hónap múlva.

Azt hiszem, ezért akartam ezt a sztorit leírni. Most a világ sérült meg. Emberek szenvednek, és meghalnak, méghozzá borzasztó módon. A gazdaság sincs jó bőrben, sok embernek a megélhetése került veszélybe. Olyan dolgok, amiket magától értetődőnek vettünk, épp nem elérhetőek számunkra. Remélem, a Föld most átszervezi a fontossági sorrendet, és értékelni kezdjük az egyszerű dolgokat, amiket most nem tehetünk meg épp. Mint étterembe menni a barátainkkal, vagy csak megölelni egy rokont. Remélem, azok, akiknek van miből adni, adakoznak olyanoknak, akiknek nagy szükségük van rá. Remélem, az egész nép a kedvességet választja, a jótékonyságot, és pozitív hozzáállást ebben az időszakban. Remélem, nem siettetjük a dolgokat és nem hagyjuk el önző módon az otthonainkat, amikor nem szabadna. Remélem, megvédjük a sebezhetőbbeket.

A gyógyuláshoz idő kell, és türelem. Ez mind hirtelen történt. De ami a lényeg: A baj néha gyorsan jön, a gyógyulás pedig lassú folyamat.


End file.
